1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions comprising Morinda citrifolia leaf extracts, and methods for obtaining the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions and methods involving Morinda citrifolia leaf extracts that have been dried using alcohol or alcohol-based derivatives.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
The Morinda citrifolia L. or Indian Mulberry plant, a plant commonly found in the islands of the pacific, has a fruit which is known to provide many health benefits. The fruit has a very pungent aroma when ripe, apparently to attract fruit bats which are dispersal agents for the seeds.